Laura Malfoy
by dreamcatcher96
Summary: What if Draco Malfoy had a baby sister? Find out.
1. Intro

**My first fan-fic, so please go easy on me**

* * *

Draco was eight and a half. He was playing with Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson. They were all in an unused room in Malfoy manor playing exploding snap.

"Draco," said Narcissa Malfoy, as she entered the room, holding a very tired looking little girl with blonde hair. "Why don't you kids go play outside? I'm putting Laura down for a nap."

The kids obeyed, but Draco was annoyed. He hated his sister. Laura, who was only two years old, had just learned to talk. Laura was quite independent for her age, but she was shy.

Draco, Crabbe and Goyle, who had only just gotten their wandless magic, saw only one good use for Laura, target practice. They had gotten in a lot of trouble for that though, so the two-year-old was now useless to them.

Pansy thought Laura was cute, but she knew that disagreeing with Draco was never a good idea, so she kept quiet.

Later that day, after Draco's play-date was over, Mr. Malfoy sat down to talk to his son. "You will have to go to bed early tonight, Draco."

"Why?" asked the little boy.

His father replied with a stern look that clearly said "You don't need to know."

**Review, I will not continue this story if I don't get reviews. (You will find out more in chapter 2**. **You will find out why Draco must go to bed early.)** **Sorry the chapter was so short.**

**This chapter has been edited.**


	2. afternoon

Laura had just woken up from her nap. It was about 2:30. She looked around the bedroom she shared with her brother. After deciding there was nothing to do, she went down stairs. Laura walked through the kitchen, where her mother was telling Dobby what to make for dinner. Narcissa was wearing dress robes. Laura walked through the hall and passed the dining room, where the table was set for seven. She entered the playroom, where Draco was playing. Draco looked sorta upset. "What's the matter, Draco?" asked Laura.

"We gotta go to bed early tonight, and Dad won't tell me why." He replied.

"I think they're having people over for dinner. I wonder who's coming."

"Probably just some of their friends, my friend's parents." Replied Draco. They wondered about their parents' plans for a while then got bored. Draco, having nothing else to do, taught Laura how to play exploding snap. He beat her five games in a row.

Then it was dinner time. Their parents didn't eat, Laura was right, they would have dinner with their friends later. After that, Laura and Draco were made to go to bed at 7:15 p.m.. Lucius locked their bedroom door, but he did not magically lock it. He didn't think Draco could unlock it with his wandless magic.

He was wrong.

Laura sat down on her bed. She watched as Draco sat down on the carpet, ear pressed against the floor. He listened to his parents talking for a while. "Anyone here yet?" asked Laura.

"No . . . wait. Someone just knocked on the front door. Crabbe's parents are here, so are Goyle's." Narrated the young boy. After a while he got bored of listening. Draco stood up, he walked over to the door and tried to open it, locked. He tried again, using his wandless magic, focusing on how much he wanted the door to open. He pushed gently on the door. It swung open.

"Where ya going, Draco?"

"Hallway"

"Why?"

"Spying on the grown-ups"

"Me too!"said Laura, getting out of bed.

"No! Stay here, Laura."

"I'll tell mom about you throwing dung bombs at that little muggle boy at the playground last week."

"Promise to be quiet?"

She nodded. He grabbed her hand, then led her out of the room, making sure they closed the door behind them, so that anyone who walked by didn't see that they had left.

**This chapter has been edited.**


	3. In the hallway

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated this story.**

Laura followed her older brother down the hallway and to the top of the staircase. Draco hid behind a large potted plant. Laura sat behind an armchair. They looked down the stairs at their parents and their guests. They spied on the dinner party, listening to the conversation. Even though Laura didn't understand most of it.

Draco, on the other hand, sat listening intently, remembering every word. He filed it all into his brain so he could use it against someone, he didn't know who yet, later.

It was around three hours later that the children were getting tired. It showed most in Laura, who was doing all she could to keep from yawning every thirty seconds. Luckily for them, the dinner party had ended, and the guests were leaving. But, to Draco's horror, the next thing the kids heard was their mother saying to their father, "I think I'll go upstairs to check on the children."

They sprinted down the hall and around the corner to their shared bedroom, where Laura went to sleep the second her head touched her pillow, and Draco pretended to be asleep until his mother left, and then the blonde haired boy fell asleep soon after.

**If you review, you will get your pen name in my next chapter and it will be dedicated to the person that reviews the most.**

**This chapter has been edited.**


	4. Authors note important

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I have only gotten one review since I started this story. I will post chapter five soon, but if I don't get any reviews after that, this story will be over! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	5. nick'd

**Thanks to ****vine a nail**** for your review, this chapter is dedicated to you.**

After the first party going so well, The Malfoys had more and more late-night dinner parties. Soon they were having them every Saturday night. So Laura and Draco would go to bed a bit earlier every Friday night, in order to stay up late on Saturdays.

They perfected their spying techniques a bit more each week. One week, Draco tried writing down everything the grown ups said. That almost worked, until Draco spilled his ink. Luckily, he had Dobby clean it up before their parents found the stain in the carpet.

The next week, on Saturday afternoon, Narcissa had a headache and sent her children to the playground in the muggle village near their house.

They did not go to the play ground, instead, Draco grabbed his sisters' hand and dragged her to some muggle stores. They sat on a bench outside of one store, only then in whispers did Draco tell his sister his plan

"Writing it all down didn't work, but we still need some other way to remember what they say at the dinner parties. I think maybe the muggles' stores might got something that will work, then we can just steal it while nobody's looking!"whispered the boy in one breath

" Who will steal it?"asked Laura

"You will."Replied Draco tersely

"But why," - she was interrupted by her brother, who made a fist -"okay Draco."

They went into the store and found a tape recorder. "Perfect." Said Draco, taking it off of the shelf. Draco helped Laura hide it in her pocket, and then they left the store, running until they got to the play ground.

They climbed into the large plastic tunnel to hide together. Only then did the child's remove the stolen recorder from Laura's pocket. The kids tore it open and tested it out, only to realize that it didn't come with any tapes, so they chucked it in a trash can and went home, not wanting to risk stealing from the same store twice, and not knowing if any other stores in the area had tapes for sale.

So Draco and Laura went home, Draco muttering that they would have been better off stealing candy.

**I'm sorry if you hate me for making Draco threaten Laura, or for making Laura steal, or for anything else, but you know a great way to deal with that anger? Reviewing! Really people, tell me what you think!**

**This chapter has been edited.**


	6. candies and a house elf

**Thanks to** **xoxokristen**** for your review. This chapter is dedicated to ****SUZITROUBLE****, who reviewed twice and** **made this a Favorite Story, thanks.**

Laura and Draco were in their room, getting ready for that night's spying. Draco was loading his pockets with Butterbeer and Chocolate frogs. He had ordered Dobby to get the sweets for him at Diagon Alley, and not to tell anybody.

"Can I have a chocolate frog, Draco?" asked Laura.

"Only if I get to keep the wizard card" he replied, handing his sister one of the twenty candies.

Draco magicked the door open. The siblings crept down the hallway, going to their usual hiding spots. They ate their candy and Draco drank his butterbeer. The adults chatted about stuff that was going on, stuff that was boring to the kids.

Then they started talking about their kids. Apparently, Crabbe and Goyle had been beating up muggle kids that were on their way home from school on Friday afternoon. Crabbe and Goyle's parents were very proud. They were sure that when/if The Dark Lord returned, their children would become death eaters.

That was when it all went wrong. Draco's last chocolate frog hopped away, leaving only a wizard card of Dumbledore. The Hogwarts headmaster waved at the kids, only to have his picture ripped up by Draco, as he muttered, "Crazy old man," quietly.

Then, Dobby appeared. "How did you know we were here?" whispered Laura to the house elf.

Dobby simply held out the chocolate frog to Draco, who snatched it back, then the house elf warned "Young master and young mistress should be in bed." Before he disappeared again.

" Draco, what if Dobby's right, maybe we should be in bed." Whispered Laura nervously.

"Taking orders from a house-elf, Laura, really" teased Draco, "But honestly, if you don't shut up," - Draco made a fist. Laura shut up.

The rest of the party was really quite uneventful, the grown-ups talked, the kids listened.

After the party however, when the kids got back to their room, they found the door locked. Draco couldn't even get the door open with his wandless magic.

"Dobby" called Draco. The house elf appeared. "Did you lock this?"

"Children must stay in beds, now parents will find out they have not."

"Unlock it! Hurry I hear them coming!" ordered Draco. Dobby sighed but unlocked the door. The children ran into their room, as Draco ordered Dobby not to tell anyone they had been sneaking out. Dobby disappeared just as their mother walked in. The kids pretended to sleep until they really fell asleep.

**This chapter has been edited.**


	7. authors note very important

**Okay, I'm sorry I stopped updating for a while. I am thinking about abandoning this story. If you really want me to keep writing this story, then review saying so. If I get enough reviews, I will keep writing, if not, then I am done with this story.**

_**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


End file.
